Revendo a Luz do Sol
by MaisQueVerPensar
Summary: Depois de cumprir sua pena de 30 anos, Evelyn Deavor volta a ter contato com um mundo que mudou, mas não a esqueceu.
1. O Elixir da Liberdade

**_AVISO: Eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre os personagens d'Os Incríveis. 'Os Incríveis' são criação da Pixar, com todos os direitos reservados. O direito que eu tenho é de desfrutar dessa criação maravilhosa!_**

_"__Pena é ela ser rica e isso dar uma facilitada na vida dela na cadeia!"_

Diferente do que a então adolescente Violeta pensou, não houveram privilégios. Se os depoimentos dos heróis controlados e suas poucas memórias não tinham muito a dizer sobre o incidente, as câmeras do navio Semprejusto mostraram tudo o que a promotoria precisava ver: uma ação terrorista que ameaçava vidas, como jamais vista em solo americano, só pra provar um ponto de vista.

Gelado, na última tentativa de impedir que a colisão causasse mortes, encheu os prédios de neve e congelou a água abaixo do navio até 35 centímetros abaixo do nível do mar, o que retardou a submersão do navio e tornou o trabalho da polícia mais fácil. Nada ajudou a irmã e ex-parceira de Winston. O crime ser obra de uma humana sem poderes (como o falecido Síndrome) ajudou a mostrar que a legalização dos heróis nunca deveria ter sido anulada.

A pena foi de 30 anos, mas a brecha na lei para a redução deixava todos temerosos. Mas a tecnóloga tentou maquinar fugas durante 5 anos, se frustrando por não ter nada a mão, e isso ajudou a manter a pena inalterada, ou quase. A ameaça de aumento de pena foi uma tentativa que ninguém achava que ia adiantar, mas ela lembrou de seu irmão, que ainda vinha visita-la, apesar de tudo. Ela não via sentido em sair da cadeia para acabar sozinha.

No fim, preferiu esperar até o fim para receber o anúncio de soltura. Tal notícia mexe com qualquer um que tenha sido privado de liberdade, e não seria diferente nem mesmo com Evelyn Deavor. Geralmente fria e cínica, ela se levantou com um discreto, mas sincero, sorriso de felicidade.

A idade pesou no corpo, deixando suas marcas principalmente no rosto. A diferença mais visível, porém, era um couro cabeludo completamente nu. Ela raspou a cabeça como castigo após a primeira fuga e conviveu com isso. Detestou nos primeiros dias, até se acostumar. Hoje ela gosta da "careca", acha que lhe dá um visual diferente. Além disso, sempre achou fútil ter que se preocupar com um novo corte de cabelo.

A primeira decisão que tomou foi ir a uma loja de roupas baratas ao lado do presídio. Trocou a roupa laranja por uma calça comprida, uma babylook, uma jaqueta e um gorro que não colocou na hora: ela gostava do seu visual sem cabelos. A roupa moderna ajudava a rejuvenescer o visual e melhorar a autoestima, algo bem necessário para uma ex-detenta.

Após devolver a roupa ao presídio, ficou ansiosa por procurar seu irmão! A tristeza transpareceu no seu rosto. Ela se sentiu culpada, lembrando do seu irmão que a visitava frequentemente apesar de tudo o que ela fez... por milésimos de segundo. Logo, seu rosto já assumiu um semblante mais sério e focado.

_"Ele nunca me julgou antes... Não vai ser dessa vez!"_

Como a pessoa lógica que sempre foi, tomou a atitude mais óbvia que foi a de procurar no lugar onde estava. A Devtech ficava a duas horas de ônibus, como se lembrava: ela pôde confirmar essa informação com as outras pessoas do ponto. Ela podia ter ligado pra seu irmão ainda de dentro da cadeia e pedido um carro, mas ela continua preferindo não depender de ninguém.

Após os olhares de desprezo de alguns idosos – pareciam mais velhos que ela, claro que tinham idade o suficiente pra lembrar do que ela fez – ela resolveu colocar o gorro novo para não ser reconhecida assim que subisse ao coletivo da linha necessária. Ao entrar, pagou a passagem, procurou um lugar no ônibus dentre a metade dos lugares disponivéis e se espreguiçou ao sentar. A liberdade, natural para quem sempre a teve, era inebriante pra alguém que tinha passado 30 anos em reclusão.


	2. O Perdão e o Fim da Saudade

Ela conseguiu reconhecer o ponto certo, apesar de tanto ter mudado. Não demoraram muitos passos até chegar ao prédio da Devtech. A primeira visão do imponente edifício a fez arregalar os olhos. Claro que ela esperava que a empresa crescesse, mas não tanto. Passado o espanto ela sorriu e pensou sobre como pareceu algo que ela mesma faria, andando até a porta.

Agora era a hora da verdade. Ela respirou fundo e se preparava para entrar. Apareceu uma mulher que aparentava ser da sua idade (apesar de melhor cuidada), sendo seu corpo todo um contraste: longos cabelos brancos, pele marrom de um leve tom típico de mistura racial e olhos verdes contrastantes. A recém-chegada olhou nos seus olhos, com um leve sorriso cordial.

"Então você é a Evelyn?"

"Sim, sou. Quem é você!?"

"Meu nome é Mirage Deavor. Winston já deve ter falado de mim. Aqui eu sou secretária da DevTech, mas o mais importante pra nós três é que eu sou casada com ele há 29 anos."

"Ah, então foi você que fez meu irmão babar... Me conta, como você conseguiu fazer meu irmão se desligar do trabalho pra ficar doidinho por você?"

"Dois anos depois da sua prisão. Ele tentou compensar a sua ausência com trabalho e engajamento. Mesmo quando ele estava mais vulnerável, tinha medo de ser enganado."

"Ele ficou mais malicioso por minha causa, não foi?"

"Foi por pouco tempo... a consciência tranquila acabou fazendo ele voltar a ser leve como era." Ela tocou na sua mão, mudando um pouco de assunto. "Eu já cruzei o limite que você cruzou! Passei esse tempo todo ajudando você sem que soubesse."

"Olha... Seu _lado b_ pode até ser interessante, mas..." Apesar de confortável com a companhia da cunhada que havia acabado de conhecer, aquilo não era o que ela mais queria. "...eu estou ansiosa pra ver meu irmão!"

"Saudade?"

"Não sei se eu tenho direito de sentir saudades... Eu quero saber se ele vai me aceitar de volta!"

"Porque não aceitaria? Ele sempre te visitou!"  
"Pode ter feito por pena ou..."

De repente, ouve-se uma voz masculina: **"EVELYN!?"**

A altura do grito do benfeitor da cidade chamou a atenção delas. A ex-designer levantou do banco e foi andando até o seu irmão, que foi até ela com os olhos marejados contrastando com o sorriso.

Mirage apenas ficou um tempo adoçando os olhos com o abraço deles antes de se retirar, aproveitando a distração deles para não ser vista. Pra ela, esse era o momento deles e não achava bom atrapalhar aquilo que seu marido estava esperando tanto. Se ela adiantasse o trabalho, poderia sair mais cedo para um momento em família.

Quando a executiva fechou a porta, o casal de irmãos estava do lado de fora, empapando as ombreiras de suas roupas com lágrimas que representavam saudades. Ela logo passou a chorar mais do que ele: não sentiu ou recebeu compaixão por anos em uma vida dura que podia quebrar a muitos. Aquele sentimento bom era forte demais pra qualquer um conseguir segurar, até mesmo ela.

Eles se soltaram e o rico altruísta fez um gesto com a mão, chamando a sua primeira amiga para segui-lo, e começaram a caminhar, lado a lado. Um do lado de fora da calçada, a outra do lado de dentro. Os olhos dele já estavam secos, apesar do semblante cheio de ternura. Os dela ainda _vazavam_ um pouco.

"Você... me perdoou!"  
"Sempre!"

"O que você sentia por mim... Nunca mudou?"  
"Você nunca quis o mal, Ev. Você só tinha uma visão distorcida do que era bom ou mau."

"_Só..._" Passada a comoção, ela estava mais descontraída. Voltou ao seu jeito irônico e direto, respondendo sem filtros. "Olha só, eu sei bem o que fiz! Pensei em gerar o caos, não tava nem aí se ia morrer gente e eu ainda fui pra cadeia achando..."

"Dá pra gente mudar de assunto?"

Ela travou. O coração acelerou pelo tempo que ele se manteve calado depois dessa pergunta. Sem convivência fora da cadeia, com certeza falou o que não devia e pode ter jogado tudo fora! E se na verdade o ricaço só a tolerasse e aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água?

"Eu só... não quero ficar lembrando do que tirou 30 anos da gente."

Ela deu um sorriso discreto que escondia o seu alívio, mas logo se recompôs e começou a conduzir melhor a conversa. "Porque você não mostra algo novo? Você **vive** de mostrar novidade! E sabe de uma coisa? Novidade é o que não falta pra quem ficou 30 anos sem contato com o mundo."

"Tem razão... Tem uma coisa que você vai adorar!"

Eles andaram e desceram por trás da Devtech, andando por mais dois quarteirões, até uma praça cheia de vida verde, com grama e árvores bem tratadas. No meio, uma estátua de Winston Deavor de pé, ereto, com os braços pra trás e seu característico sorriso otimista. Evelyn fitou os olhos na estátua como uma criança com uma caixa de bombons, deixando até mesmo escapar um sorriso surpreso.

"Mas olha só, não sabia que você tinha esses impulsos egocêntricos... Adorei! Todo empresário tem que ter um pouco de ego mesmo!"  
"Não fui eu."  
A caçula levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas, intrigada. Ele era o homem mais rico da cidade, o único que ela sabia que tinha um dinheiro pra fazer um monumento desses sem se comprometer. Ainda estava atenta pra saber quem.

"Foram eles."

"_Eles_? Você tá falando..."

"Sim! Dos heróis?"

O sorriso de satisfação do empresário ao contar aquela verdade que lhe era deliciosa chocou Evelyn. Aquilo era tão absurdo que ela teve que segurar a boca pra conter as risadas. Agora o intrigado era ele.

"O que é tão engraçado?"

"Winston, para de brincadeira! Os heróis fazerem uma estátua pra você? Isso é o mesmo que os deuses gregos fazerem uma estátua pra Prometeu*****!"

Winston não deixou de provocar na resposta, mas era uma singela provocação de irmãos e a conversa que seguiu depois alternou entre o tom provocativo e as revelações sérias dignas de quem quer recuperar o tempo perdido.

"Prometeu***** tem mais a ver com seu velho eu!"

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! Não vem com essa, não faz sentido nenhum!"

"Mesmo que eu tenha feito eles pararem de se esconder? Voltarem a ser reintegrados, respeitados e adorados? São famílias, Evelyn. Ou famílias todas de Supers, ou supers com familiares comuns, aquela diferença que traz muita preocupação."

"Mas tem uma coisa que não bate... Essa estátua claramente custou muito dinheiro!"  
"Ah, _cê acha_ que os heróis são tontos? Eles além de combaterem o mal, viraram celebridades! Os rostos mascarados valiam tanto quanto..."

"...essas mãos cheias de luvas." Refletiu, relembrando um insulto à Mulher-Elástica quando a capturou.

"Exatamente! Recompensas com prisão de vilões, propagandas de todos os tipos, uso dos poderes pra ganhar dinheiro... Podem não ter um patrimônio como o nosso, mas pobre ninguém é não! E como todo mundo, participou, doando ou usando os poderes... Tá aí essa belezura!"

Era o que Evelyn queria ouvir. Ela aprendeu aqui um fato que lhe tirou toneladas de peso das suas costas e lhe devolveu a confiança que sempre teve.

"Isso prova meu ponto. Eu posso ter errado em ter feito o mal a eles, mas é só. Os fantasiados com poderes eram vistos como seres superiores, mas eles não iam ser nada além de **passado** se não fosse por **você**! Nossa sociedade não seria tão miserável como era naquela época se as pessoas comuns trabalhassem como você sempre trabalhou, se tivessem sua mesma... ambição altruísta. Essa estátua – e muitas outras de homens que não precisaram de poderes para serem grandes, terem sua história estudada por nós – são a prova de que não há diferença entre o poder deles e o nosso! Se os super-heróis podem ser grandes porque os humanos ergueram estátuas pra _eles_... Bom, _eles_ ergueram uma estátua pra você!"

"Você dizia que eu era um crianção..."

"E isso importa? Você chegou aonde quis e minha opinião não impediu isso."

Eles ficaram admirando a estátua por um tempo. Ele, com um sorriso orgulhoso e as mãos fechadas na cintura. Estava feliz por aquela conversa com a sua irmã. Ela manteve seu ponto de vista, mas de forma mais saudável. Ela, por sua vez, olhou a estátua com a mão no queixo, bastante reflexiva sobre a relação entre os supers, o que trouxe lembranças e perguntas. Algumas respostas seriam bem dolorosas de dar.

"E os seus heróis de infância, gozando da aposentadoria?"

"Bem... Sabe como é... uma vida com tantos perigos não termina necessariamente morrendo de velhice."

"**Os 3** morreram!?"

"Sr. Incrível e Mulher Elástica, em combate. Foi triste! O Gelado, que tinha dado mais sorte, enfartou e morreu na hora. Ok, não morreu nas mãos de um vilão, mas... Não foi menos triste! O último daqueles três, o fim de uma era!"

"Se eu, mesmo fria, sempre me importei com você, imagino como ficaram os filhos deles. Os garotos do Casal Incrível devem me odiar desde o Hipnotizador!"

"Os dois garotos ainda eram menores, o trauma é menor. Problema é a mais velha que tinha discernimento das coisas, tanto da cabeça quanto do coração..."

"Vou acertar as contas com eles!"  
"Err... Tem certeza disso, Evelyn?"

"Absoluta! Nunca tive medo deles, vou ter agora que não devo nada!?"

"Não espere que eles ouçam você!"

"Eles vão! O que vão fazer com o que ouviram de mim, é problema deles."

***N/A: Prometeu era um humano comum da mitologia grega que queria roubar o fogo dos deuses pra dar aos humanos.**


	3. Acerto de Contas: Stealth

Evelyn deu as costas para ir ao encontro do seu objetivo, mas Winston tocou seu ombro por ter algo mais a falar. Ele dava um sorriso largo e Evelyn sorriu de volta.

"Não demora muito que seus sobrinhos vão querer ter ver!"

"A prole é grande?"

"Só dois, mas falam como se fossem vinte."  
"Puxaram ao pai..." A careca tirou a mão, fazendo menção de sair. "Pode deixar, eu não demoro."

A recém-liberta saiu ainda com um sorriso pela lembrança do irmão, que durou pouco. Logo o rosto deu lugar a um semblante preocupado. Sr. Incrível e Mulher Elástica não matariam, mas e eles? Ela conheceu criminosos piores que ela na prisão. Poucos, mas o suficiente pra dar trabalho, causar raiva e até... mudar mentalidades.

E se as deles tivessem mudado? Se em uma atitude eugenista, passassem a matar vilões que consideram ameaças? Poderiam achar que ela não se arrependeu de fato, e ela ser uma vítima dessa mentalidade. Como uma simples humana dependente de equipamentos, seria presa fácil.

Enquanto ela divagava, chegou o ônibus que dava para o cemitério. Parecia estranho ela andar nos coletivos populares depois de andar de limusine, mas era a vida. Agora fez questão de escolher um lugar na janela: olhar a paisagem lhe parecia melhor pra refletir.

Ali na janela, repensou suas ideias: pareciam fazer sentido na sua mente de sociopata em recuperação, mas eles ainda eram os filhos do Sr. Incrível e da Mulher Elástica. Não eram iguais a ela. Se os pais não matavam, eles também não iam matar.

Ela lembra que os subestimou no seu plano, achando que iam ser presas fáceis associando a pouca idade a falta de controle. Apesar de isso ser verdade, ainda tinham o bebê. Ele quebrou o plano todo, apenas com seus instintos de sobrevivência.

Quando chegou no cemitério, andou à procura dos caixões dos heróis, refletindo consigo mesma o quanto tempo havia passado e o quanto as coisas haviam mudado demais. No fundo, toda mudança é demais pra quem não tem o controle do futuro, como ela aspirava ter e acabou perdendo nos anos de reclusão.

Viu as estátuas ao longe e deduziu que era por ali. O desconforto pelo fato que iria confrontar a fez andar lentamente, como se fosse difícil criar coragem de encarar os fatos. Sentiu raiva de si mesma por um momento. Como ela poderia sentir tanto por pessoas que ela mesma havia dito há pouco que não eram diferentes apenas por seus poderes?

Ela mesma se respondeu mentalmente ao perceber que não poderia mais pedir perdão a eles. Enquanto ela andava rumo aos jazigos, sua mente estava em conflito. Ela queria permanecer a mulher forte que sempre foi. A culpa estava a dobrando, mas como isso poderia acontecer agora que estava livre?

A reflexão parou ao que ela enfim chegou perto das estátuas. Não eram apenas indicativos dos túmulos, mas faziam parte deles: as bases das estátuas continham também as lápides. Aquela que um dia foi a mais perigosa inimiga deles até então, se ajoelhava com tristeza para lê-las:

Sr. Incrível: 1922 – 1969

Mulher Elástica: 1924 – 1976

Gelado: 1922 – 1988

Depois de ver as três inscrições de pedra, virou para aquela que mencionava quem mais precisava, em seu julgamento, escutar o seu pedido de desculpas.

"Nós podíamos ter sido boas amigas..." O que foi dito há 30 anos atrás com sarcasmo, agora era dito sinceramente e com muito pesar.

"Sim, podiam... Se você não tivesse tentado matá-la!"

A voz parecia não vir de ninguém, mas sua dona era bem reconhecível, apesar do timbre mais grave típico da mulher de meia-idade que ela se tornou. Também foi possível notar a amargura e a raiva que saíram daquelas palavras. Isso fez Evelyn se levantar e assumir uma posição defensiva na postura do corpo ao cruzar os braços, no semblante que se fechava pra mostrar força e até mesmo nas palavras.

"Não existe **nenhuma** ameaça aqui. Pode sair, Violeta!"

Ela desativou o poder de invisibilidade, revelando sua presença, e foi até a vilã regenerada. Também cruzou os braços, mas em uma posição mais ofensiva, com o rosto mais inclinado na frente, olhando nos olhos. A humana idosa não se alterou em nada com a posição ameaçadora da heroína.

"Sou **Stealth** pra você, meu nome não é da sua conta! Agora me responda, o que está fazendo aqui!?"

"Não posso exercer meu direito de ir e vir nem depois de cumprir meus 30 anos de pena integralmente? Respondendo sua pergunta, vim prestar meus respeitos aos seus pais! E também ao Gelado."

"E como você me pode provar que tem boas intenções?"

"Eu não vim provar nada pra você!" Desviou o olhar do rosto dela – já estava enjoativo tanto ódio – pra voltar a olhar as estátuas. "Vem cá, você não tem filho pra cuidar ou vilão pra prender? Senão, me deixa em paz!"

"Não confio em você, Evelyn! Há 30 anos, você usou do mínimo espaço que teve pra manipular os heróis contra o povo em nome do caos. Agora vem toda derretida assim, do nada? Qualé, acha que eu sou assim tão idiota?"

"Não... Você tem razão em deduzir que eu não mudei tanto assim. O único erro foram meus métodos, que me deram 30 anos de ócio forçado, sem poder me esforçar pra provar meu ponto de vista."

Enquanto a heroína de meia-idade mantinha postura e olhar desconfiados, Evelyn estava mais confiante e voltava a ter o seu sorriso cínico.

"Se não esqueceu das aulas de História, se lembra das personalidades históricas que construíram nosso país e tiveram estátuas mais merecidamente que alguns superseres. E olha só, nenhum tinha poderes! Eles tinham basicamente três virtudes: altruísmo, trabalho duro e, principalmente, independência!"

"Virtudes que vi no seu irmão e não em você!"

"E vocês mesmos ergueram uma estátua pra ele. Viu só? Era justamente isso que eu queria pro mundo todo!"

"A ex-terrorista você veio aqui só pra esfregar na cara como você sempre esteve certa e nós sempre estivemos errados, só pra justificar seus atos? Típico..."

Apesar de manter a postura ereta e firme, Evelyn olhou pra Violeta com o mesmo olhar triste que tinha quando estava olhando para o túmulo dos seus pais. Estava cansada daquela discussão e a pergunta que ouviu lembrou que ela não estava aqui para isso.

"Vim aqui pra corrigir os erros do passado. Era o lema do meu irmão, e acho que preciso fazer isso agora. Gostaria que também chamasse os rapazes pra conversar!"

Aquilo desarmou completamente a veterana da segunda geração da família Incrível. Como a pessoa introspectiva que sempre foi – apesar de ter aprendido a se mostrar de outra forma no alter-ego justiceiro – aprendeu a reconhecer sentimentos. O fato de o arrependimento sincero ter vindo de quem ela jamais esperaria que viesse a fez arregalar os olhos por um segundo.

Se recompôs não confiando totalmente, mas aceitou a ideia e enviou um sinal através do uniforme. Pensou consigo que se algo desse errado, os 3 poderiam lidar com isso.


	4. Relâmpago e o novo Sr Incrível

O poderoso caçula apareceu instantaneamente ao lado esquerdo da irmã mais velha. O irmão do meio chegou de um jeito bem menos sutil: a trilha que fez parecia um relâmpago que corria ao chão. Em milissegundos estava ao lado direito da irmã. A segunda geração estava toda ali, na frente da sua ex-rival.  
A mente brilhante que havia nascido em berço de ouro era agora escondida por um olhar melancólico e um sorriso feliz apesar da melancolia. Sentiu a consciência mais leve em ver que o seu estrago não foi tanto. Que eles, pelo menos estavam ali pra ouvir o pedido de perdão que queria dar pros pais deles e pelo amigo da família que durou um pouco mais, mas não o bastante.

"O que que cê tava fazendo aqui?" Arguiu o velocista, com a sobrancelha erguida que demonstrava a desconfiança.

"Eu vim pedir desculpas... Eu até pediria aos seus pais, e ao seu... padrinho, se pudesse. Mas pelo menos vocês estão aqui."

"E porque exatamente aqui, onde eles tão enterrados!?"

"Relaxa, Relâmpago." Acalmou a irmã, pra depois esclarecer: "Por incrível que pareça, ela veio com boas intenções."

"Acho que a _mana_ tem razão." O caçula olhava praquela velha que não lembrava, concentrado. "Não sei o que o 'R' tava achando estranho, porque os batimentos cardíacos tão normais, como quase tudo."

"Quase tudo!?" Estranhou Stealth

"O corpo dela tá meio rijo, mana, gritando estresse!"

"Impressionante!"

O elogio daquela senhora que ele nunca havia visto surpreende os três irmãos. O mais novo demonstrava não saber o que estava acontecendo pelo olhar, enquanto os outros dois, cientes daquele com quem estavam falando, não estavam tão surpresos. Eles só queriam acabar com aquele problema. A ex-bandida andou até aquele que era chamado de Zezé, lhe estendendo a mão enquanto sorria cordialmente.

"Meu nome é Evelyn Deavor, e eu fui a primeira criminosa que você perdeu."

"Ahn, prazer..." Entre ceticismo e confusão, apertou a sua mão. "Sr. Incrível II."

"Olha só... Acho que faz sentido o nome ter passado pra você! Eu fiquei bastante surpresa de você ter praticamente me lido com os seus poderes."

"Agora me conta direito essa história! Eu sei que o primeiro criminoso que eu prendi – sozinho, pelo menos – foi o ladrão de uma sorveteria quando eu tinha 15 anos. Seu nome não me é estranho, mas eu não lembro de você não!"

"É, eu sei... Ninguém tem memórias de nada do que aconteceu na primeira infância. Seus irmãos estavam contigo e se lembram muito melhor!"

A menção aos dois heróis de meia-idade fez com que o adulto mais jovem voltasse os olhos àqueles que eram sangue do seu sangue, sem saber o que ele poderia esperar. Se eu tivesse telepatia eu ia saber de tudo em um segundo, pensou, de tanta perplexidade com aquela desconhecida que disse ter enfrentado ele.

SI2: "Eu... prendi ela?"

Re: "Ela sequestrou nossos pais e o Gelado, e você ainda era um bebê. A gente teve que te levar!"

St: Nós não sabíamos o que poderia ter acontecido contigo se você ficasse sozinho e indefeso, mas acreditávamos que você podia ajudar a gente."

Re: "No final das contas, você roubou a cena e nós é que fomos os ajudantes! haha"

SI2: "Tá, mas o que aconteceu exatamente? Como é que eu botei a _senhora bandidona arrependida_ aí atrás das grades?"

ED: "Eu havia sequestrado seus pais e outros heróis. Tinha certeza que os outros – que eu usava como peões – dariam conta dos seus irmãos e do Gelado. Não fazia ideia da sua existência e não tive como me preparar."

St: "Você não tinha noção de nada além de que precisava se defender e queria a mamãe. E usou os poderes pra fazer de tudo pra chegar até lá."

Re: Cê libertou a mamãe, que libertou o papai e o tio Lúcio, aí nos 5 libertamos os outros e começamos a impedir o navio de bater.

SI: "Navio!? Bater!?"

ED: "Foi um risco que eu corri."

Os olhares dos três filhos de Beto e Helena Pêra voltaram a ser hostis. Se é verdade que o ex-gênio do mal parecia ter sinceridade em suas declarações, era desconcertante como ela encarava os fatos com total frieza ao descrever o que aconteceu. Era um comportamento que não batia com arrependimento. O mais novo sucessor de seu pai tomou a iniciativa e chegou mais perto, olhando nos olhos. Por mais calmo que estivesse, o descontentamento era claro.

"Quero que você conte o que fez, e porquê!"

"Bom, começar com o porquê é mais fácil... Não sei se você sabe, mas os heróis não eram unanimidade no tempo dos seus pais. Eles chegaram a ficar 15 anos ilegais e só voltaram à legalidade por causa de um esforço hercúleo do meu irmão."

"Esforço esse que você tentou colocar por terra."

"A humanidade colocava todas as suas esperanças nos heróis, se distraindo demais com entretenimento vazio – que eu tenho o **desprazer** de ver ainda hoje – e não trabalhavam para construir o nosso país como na época dos pais fundadores***** ou mesmo no século 19. Ninguém mais se importava em construir suas vidas, ou dar uma direção própria pra elas. Achava que se as pessoas entendessem que isso era uma anomalia, voltariam a construir os seus destinos sem se deslumbrar com a grandeza dos outros."

"Qual era o seu objetivo em matar os heróis?"

"Eu queria apenas torna-los ilegais para sempre. Por isso hipnotizei todos eles, usando um falso atentado no navio do meu irmão. Estava nos meus planos poupá-lo, claro. Quem sabe ele vendo aquele desastre acordaria daquilo que eu achava que era um delírio dele. Mas eu não me importava com quem morresse e tentei matar a sua mãe." Ao falar isso, baixou a cabeça. "Fato do qual me arrependo muito, e queria que ela estivesse viva para escutar o meu pedido de perdão."

Sr. Incrível II respirou fundo antes de continuar. Escutar aquilo tinha sido um golpe duro. Era difícil pra ele entender porque alguém faria isso. Depois, conseguiu continuar a pergunta sem elevar o tom, não levando pro lado pessoal. "Você arriscou a vida de gente que só fazia o bem em nome dos seus objetivos?" Se ele falasse da mãe, não ia ser muito bonito.

"É eu sei... Foi esse meu erro. Ninguém aceita ser descartado! Todos são humanos e sabem muito bem disso: normal ou super, ninguém vai se permitir ser usado como um peão no xadrez! Nesse lado humano meu irmão sempre foi melhor." E se defendeu: "Minha mensagem nunca foi ruim e é necessária até hoje! Você não faz o que quiser se tudo o que você faz na vida e seguir o curso do mundo. Independência não vem sem atitude e disposição. Da mesma forma como o mundo não pode depender de vocês, ninguém pode, individualmente, depender de outra pessoa."

"Essa ideia de independência parece meio fria... Fria, distante e solitária." Stealth interrompeu a conversa pela primeira vez.

"Não minta, você mesma já desejou isso um dia! E com certeza não deve querer que seus filhos fiquem fazendo peso em casa. Independência é necessária mesmo se você não quiser ficar sozinha."

Se seguiu uma pausa. Os quatro ficaram se encarando em silêncio. Ninguém se atrevia a prosseguir, como se estivessem com medo de dar um passo em falso naquela conversa densa. Pensando antes de falar para que uma palavra errada não comprometesse tudo. A veterana com nome de flor e cor quebrou o silêncio, de maneira professoral:

"Incrível... Conta pra ela!"

"O que, irmã?"

"O que você faz pra lidar com seus poderes."

Depois de um suspiro profundo, ele atendeu ao pedido da irmã. "Dezessete dos meus 18 poderes já se manifestaram logo que eu nasci. Eu já tinha força pra machucar o meu pai com meses de idade, e isso não é pouca coisa." O discurso era lento, era grande o desconforto em contar aquilo a uma estranha que se confessava criminosa. "Agora imagina como isso foi crescendo com o tempo? Eu precisei desenvolver um autocontrole muito grande. Eu não podia ficar de mau humor por qualquer coisa! Imagina se eu dou um topada na quina da mesinha e a cidade vai pelos ares!?"

"O que vocês querem dizer com isso?" Perguntou a careca.

"Eu também queria saber!" Perguntou o segundo Incrível, insatisfeito em ter que contar isso aparentemente do nada.

"Evelyn..." Stealth começou a falar. "Eu pedi que meu irmão desse o exemplo dele porque, de certa forma, entendo que você tenha razão. Conforme eu comecei a conviver com o humano que se tornaria meu marido, entendi que poder não tem a ver com os dons que o governo te dá. **Você** tinha poder, e muito! E quando decidiu usá-lo mal, quase causou um desastre!"

"Então você concorda comigo sobre a responsabilidade individual?"

"Sim, mas devo dizer que ela aumenta conforme o poder que a pessoa tem, independente do tipo de dom que ela tenha. Seus dons não são como os nossos, mas ainda assim eram notáveis! Poderia ter feito muito mais se aqueles 30 anos de cadeia fossem todos ajudando seu irmão... e a gente."

"Nem me fale..." Evelyn desabafou. "Sempre adorei trabalhar e aquela clausura, sem poder fazer nada, era enlouquecedora! Eu só não me tornei uma louca literal pela atenção que o meu irmão me dava. Fico feliz que ele me perdoou!"

"Nós te perdoamos também!"

Aquela iniciativa surpreendeu Evelyn. Violeta foi tão hostil na sua abordagem inicial que foi inevitável o arregalar de olhos não só dela, como o do seu irmão do meio. E agora os via sorrindo. Zezé parecia mais satisfeito, pois aquela atitude lhe parecia sinal de solução.

"Isso... é serio!?"

"Ué, não foi pra isso que você veio!?" E continuou: "Que espécie de heróis seríamos nós se não soubéssemos o poder do perdão?"

"E qual o poder do perdão, Stealth?" Evelyn, ainda incrédula, mas com um descontraído sorriso irônico, deixou a conversa correr para ver se conseguia controlar aquilo.

"Eliminar o seu rancor e o nosso. Pra que, não é?"

Ela se desarmou e soltou um sorriso sincero que era oposto a todas as características vilânicas que eles tinham visto quando ela ainda tinha cabelo, e surpreendeu mais uma vez:

"Sua mãe teria ficado orgulhosa."

"Pena que vocês não se conheceram o suficiente..."

"Também acho, mas vamos aproveitar quem está vivo!" E começou a fazer menção de despedida. "Por isso, vou indo. Tenho que conhecer meus sobrinhos!"

O Sr. Incrível 2 foi até ela oferecer um favor. "Se quiser, eu posso te levar! Só dar as coordenadas."

"Não estou interrompendo seu combate ao crime?"

"Eu te levo lá mais rápido que o Flecha conta até dois! Deixa de bobagem..."

"Vou a pé mesmo. Sempre fui independente e não é agora que isso vai mudar."

Se despediu com um sorriso confiante, mas no fundo ela estava feliz. Os heróis, surpresos. Nunca haviam visto alguém com tanta frieza se redimir de uma forma tão radical e sólida. A confiança não era plena, mas parecia não haver ameaça.

Acabaram ficando mais um pouco no cemitério para eles mesmos fazerem o que Evelyn fez minutos antes. Aqueles heróis do povo, eram, antes de mais nada, heróis deles.

"Queria ter passado mais tempo com o meu pai... Eu lembro que ele me adorava!"

"Deixa disso! Ele ia ter muito orgulho de você, Zé!"

"Pensar que a vida tranquila que a gente leva foi construída por causa dos sacrifícios dos nossos pais." Refletiu Stealth.

"E muita gente se matou pra ter ordem, então acho que a gente não pode relaxar."

"Concordo, Flechão!" Depois da resposta do outro irmão, se seguiu um silêncio reflexivo até que os irmãos se despedissem e voltassem para as suas famílias.

**N/A: Os pais fundadores foram os líderes das 13 Colônias que se tornariam os Estados Unidos, ao se desgarrarem da Inglaterra.**


	5. Regeneradas

Ela poderia ter pego o ônibus perto do cemitério, mas como dito em um capítulo anterior, a liberdade passa a ser tentadora após um momento de reclusão. Evelyn não resistiu à tentação de caminhar livremente pelas ruas. A primeira coisa que notou – vício de designer – foi o visual.

As roupas dos jovens estavam, ao seu ver, ridículas. Havia quem se vestisse como ela e ela encarava isso de forma normal. Mas o que eram aqueles cabelos serrilhados? "Esses jovens rebeldes...", escutou de uma mulher que parecia pouco mais nova do que ela. Rebeldia ao quê? Ao bom gosto e ao bom senso? A sociedade aceitaria pessoas assim?

Observou também as pessoas, que estavam mais mal-educadas do que de costume, e as polêmicas dos jornais. Com pouco tempo de convivência, começou a ter uma visão negativa sobre a nova geração que surgia. Os jovens desse tempo não pareciam ser minimamente inspirados pelos heróis que os protegiam.

Até que uma mobilização lhe chamou a atenção... Viu um protesto anti-heróis em pleno começo dos anos 90! Eram manifestações tão acéfalas quanto as que via em sua juventude. Se lembrou que naquele tempo, achava que os anti-supers precisavam apenas de uma liderança. Depois do tempo que passou na cadeia e das lições que aprendeu, começou a questionar a inteligência dessa geração.

Os supers eram necessários. A única coisa que não era necessária era a passividade do povo, que ainda saltava aos seus olhos. Ela ouvia as conversas na rua, como tudo era sobre comodidade e as pessoas mantinham a mesma preguiça dos seus tempos. Se não aprenderam nada com a antiga geração de super-humanos, que a atual resolva isso!

Em uma mistura de arrependimento e raiva, ela começou a refletir o que poderia ter feito se não fosse o plano criminoso que lhe manteve na cadeia esse tempo todo. Sem a ofensiva contra os heróis, poderia ter se entendido com o seu irmão e ter se feito ser entendida. Ele iria comprar – e vender – a sua ideia. E o mundo estaria muito diferente.

As pessoas estavam mais propensas ao caos do que antes. Quem não o causava, simplesmente se omitia. E aí ela se lembrou do seu pai. Tudo o que ela e seu irmão sabiam sobre ordem, aprenderam dele. Se ele tivesse vivido mais tempo, poderia ter ensinado mais em como lidar com isso. Um erro que foi fatal não apenas pra ele mas pra seu mundo.

Enquanto refletia, entre a raiva e a tristeza, a limusine de seu irmão parou na sua frente. O vidro abriu, revelando Mirage.

"Chegou em boa hora. Como me acharam?" Respondeu, entediada.

"Eu imaginei que estaria perto do cemitério e que esse bairro artístico perto dele atrairia sua atenção. Meu marido e meus filhos estão bastante ocupados. Podemos botar a conversa em dia até o jantar de família, o que acha?"

Enquanto as cunhadas conversavam, o chofer abre a porta para que a caçula de Winston entre. Ao que ela entrou, recebeu de Mirage uma taça de vinho branco com líquido pela metade – assim como a dela – e agradeceu. As duas brindaram antes de a esguia e gentil executiva, agora de folga, começar a conversa:

"Como foi o primeiro passeio ao ar livre depois de sair da cadeia?"

"Decepcionante, principalmente com os jovens de hoje em dia. Não que eu faça o perfil de tiazona careta, mas ser despojada é uma coisa, isso aí..." – olhou apontando o dedo pra fora – "...é uma total e completa falta de perspectivas!"

Se voltou pros olhos verdes pra nova companheira que os laços familiares lhes deram com um semblante entristecido. Não queria que o mundo se tornasse aquilo.

"Contra isso que você lutava, não é?"

"Eu e meu irmão. O grande problema é que a gente não se entendia! Se um dos lados fizesse esforço pra ser entendido, uniríamos forças para nunca permitir que se chegasse a aquilo ali!"

"Ele diz que o seu pai fez falta..."

"E com toda razão! Tudo teria sido diferente, até nós dois! Winston é brilhante e amadureceu melhor que eu pensava, mas eu tenho certeza que faltou ele aprender uma ou duas coisas do papai."

"E você?"

"Bem mais do que isso, admito..."

"Como foi a visita? Ele ficou preocupado com você..."

"Nada que me chamasse a atenção, a desconfiança inicial era natural, mas eu não tenho mais nada a dever e é com esse pensamento que eu fui lá."

"Nada mesmo?"

"Ok, devo admitir que o novo Sr. Incrível é realmente formidável! E tive um pouco de medo da mais velha... Dos três, foi ela quem mais pegou o defeito do pai de resolver tudo com poder. Mas no fim, acabou tudo bem."

"E como a conversa acabou?"

"Eles me perdoaram, claro! São heróis!"

"Tem certeza de que não guardaram nenhum rancor? Apesar de heróis, eles são humanos. Eu... conheço bem eles."

"A mais velha... Stealth... disse que isso **elimina** o rancor. Me pareceu razoável! Afinal, eu saí depois de cumprir a minha pena, sem ameaçar ninguém." E resolveu perguntar: "Pode me dizer o que sabe deles?"

"O pai era impulsivo e podia se desesperar se a família dele fosse alvo de um ataque, mas ele não seria capaz de fazer mal a um inocente sequer. Beto podia me matar quando eu trabalhava pro Síndrome, mas ele não conseguiu. Quando eu comecei a trabalhar com o Win, descobri que ele apenas não era treinado pra ameaças de maiores proporções, mesmo porque o mundo era mais seguro."

"Então, esse desespero pela família foi a morte dele."

"Sim, o Zezé leva o nome do Sr. Incrível não apenas pelos poderes, mas sim pra relembrar do pai que o salvou." Continuou o raciocínio. "A mãe era mais calculista e sabia pensar bem em situações de risco...

"O completo oposto do marido!"

"E por isso se complementavam tão bem. Em comum, a preocupação com as crianças e entre eles dois. Claro que tantas diferenças geravam uma certa competição, desde a juventude. Mas não era maior que a admiração, a paixão e o amor."

"Como ela reagiu quando ele morreu?"

"Ficou arrasada! Seu irmão deu a ela um mês de férias, que acabou caindo bem. Não viveu 100% bem da cabeça pelos sete anos que teve até morrer em ação."

"Quem diria... A gente tinha umas conversas sobre o papel da mulher que me davam a entender que a relação entre eles não era tão sólida assim."

"Eles se amavam muito! Conheci eles melhor quando já estava na DevTech. Sempre acreditei que os heróis eram escolhidos a dedo, e tenho a impressão que me parece algo mais preciso do que podemos imaginar. Logo os heróis mais poderosos, eram o exemplo maior de família!"

"Mantendo a ordem com força e inspiração... Eu jamais pensaria em alguma coisa assim."

"Pois é..."

A limusine para em frente ao casarão de Winston Deavor. O chofer sai do carro para abrir a porta para as duas saírem. As taças de vinho inacabadas ficaram por lá mesmo enquanto elas desceram. As duas saíram sorrindo. Evelyn estava mais leve e Mirage feliz de ter uma parceira com quem se identificava, e que parecia querer mais:

"Pena que não pudemos acabar a conversa."

"Mas nós podemos, Ev! Winston e os nossos meninos ainda vão demorar a chegar. Tempo de sobra pra falarmos dos três filhos deles."


	6. Enfim, em família!

A limusine parou em frente a mansão Deavor e o chofer logo saiu para abrir caminho às duas moças que entraram e foram recepcionadas pelo mordomo Willis.

"As moças desejam vinho branco."

"Não, obrigada. Já tivemos um pouco na limusine e acho que pega mal beber até cair na festa de família."

"Tem razão, srta. Deavor. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Pode descansar nos seus aposentos, Willis!" Mirage determinou com gentileza. "Nós duas temos muito o que conversar."

"Com licença."

Esperaram o luxuoso serviçal fechar a porta para retomar a conversa. Olharam olhos nos olhos e Evelyn começou:

"Onde nós paramos mesmo?"

"Faltou falar dos filhos, começando pela Violeta..."

"Tenho que dizer que ela me impressionou bastante. Para uma adolescente lutou bem contra uma das heroínas que eu controlei, conseguindo equilibrar o jogo contra uma adversária sete anos mais velha."

"Ela é mesmo brilhante. Ela conseguiu sobreviver aos perigos da ilha que era a base de Síndrome, tendo apenas o irmão mais novo pra ajudar. Depois eu soube que conseguiu usar o campo de força para sair de uma prisão onde a família estava e libertar a todos."

"E como foi o crescimento dela?"

"O casamento fez bem, ainda mais sendo com um humano. Trouxe mais responsabilidade, mas o Gelado e os pais – estes enquanto ainda estavam vivos – ajudaram."

"E a responsabilidade, imagino eu, trouxe disciplina."

"O que a tornou muito poderosa, podendo fazer um campo de força que poderia cobrir Metroville inteira. E os menores, são completamente intransponíveis. E aulas de combate pra alguém invisível podem ser bem úteis."

"Alguém assim é uma arma pra qualquer nação."

"Ela sempre defendeu a ideia de que superseres também tem uma vida social. Ela se preocupava muito com a ideia de chamarem ela pra tudo."

"Eu lembro de um vídeo antigo do pai dela, dizendo que 'parecia uma diarista'. Que mal limpou, já sujavam de volta. E nesse mundo – como eu vi antes – a sujeira parece não acabar nunca."

"É aí que entra a disciplina."

"Você havia falado do garoto mais velho, que eles ficaram sozinhos na selva."

"Ele descobriu muito cedo que podia correr por cima da água. Tinha a confiança do pai e a capacidade de agir em situações críticas da mãe."

"Qual a velocidade máxima?"

"Superou a luz aos 18, e aí paramos de calcular. Ele mesmo tenta descobrir em vão o próprio limite. Na puberdade, começou a ter leitura dinâmica e passou a ser brilhante no colégio, passando com distinção em 3 graduações."

"Só falta me dizer que ele fazia as 3 faculdades ao mesmo tempo..."

"E qual o espanto nisso?"

"Que ele consiga esconder a identidade."

"Ele aprendeu a ser discreto. Por isso, só houve necessidade de apagar a memória de todos uma vez. E de uma maneira mais cirúrgica e menos invasiva."

"Que ele descobriu?"

"Eu também fiquei surpresa... O garoto hiperativo que gostava de esportes descobrindo o prazer na ciência... Mas em certas entrevistas que ele deu, ele demonstrou interesses bem variados. Talvez ele goste mesmo é de viver."

"E devo te dizer... Se eu ainda fosse a mulher de anos atrás eu me jogava no colo dele! Tá ótimo pra quem tem 40 anos." E as duas começaram a rir.

"Acho que são consequências da idade."

"E o bebê? O Síndrome sabia dele?"

"Sabia, mas nem os pais sabiam dos poderes. Só se manifestaram quando ele estava lá no alto."

"Como uma peste dessas não se tornou um perigo pra toda a humanidade!? São 17 poderes que os pais mal conseguiam controlar, pelo que eu sei."

"Depois de fazerem tudo pra deixar o Zezé feliz, quiseram deixar ele tranquilo. Quando chegou a puberdade, Helena interrompeu sua educação formal para que ele passasse dois anos com os monges do Himalaia. Voltou outra pessoa. A serenidade reforçava todas as outras virtudes."

"Se controlar, pra controlar os próprios dons."

"Acima de tudo ele foi muito bem-educado e amado. Não tinha apenas os pais, mas também irmãos que já eram adultos quando ficaram sem pai ou mãe. Violeta passou a ser sua guardiã legal até ele se emancipar. Na prática ele se revezava entre a casa dela e a do Flecha."

"O marido não se importava?"

"Não, sempre foi um bom homem. Um bom homem que defendia superseres, por sinal! Acabou se tornando o testa de ferro do seu irmão."

"Claro, porque um então jovem defensor de supers como ele era um oportunidade irresistível!" Mudou de assunto, lembrando do amigo daquela superfamília. "E o Gelado?"

"Renunciou à atividade super-heroica quando o Senhor Incrível morreu. Eles eram melhores amigos e isso coincidiu com o divórcio dele, foi um baque muito forte. Só não cortou o contato completamente porque o seu irmão abriu uma escola de supers. Lá tinha o emprego de professor e todo mundo tem que trabalhar."

"Por isso que viveu mais tempo."

"Sim. Ele cresceu na escola e se tornou diretor, até o lamentável enfarte. Ele era muito grato ao seu irmão."

"Tão falando de mim?" Quando elas viraram os olhos pra porta, viram três homens de terno. No meio, o agora patriarca da família Deavor, com os filhos cada um de um lado. O maior tinha altura próxima a do pai e cabelo branco um pouco comprido e repicado, chegando aos ombros. O menor era visivelmente um adolescente pela altura, e o seu cabelo era raspado. Os olhos de ambos eram verdes. Os três estavam sorrindo, com visível e incontida empolgação com o encontro de família.

As duas moças se levantaram. Mirage manteve a discrição e a sutileza nos seus movimentos, abraçando o seu marido. Os garotos foram em direção à tia, que demonstrava um sorriso doce como nunca teve. Nunca pode ter os seus meninos, mas sabia que aqueles eram em parte seus. Extrovertidos, os garotos tomaram a iniciativa de se apresentar.

"Eu sou o Eli! O papai colocou esse nome em homenagem a você." Disse o maior.

"Eu sou o Fitzgerald, mas pode me chamar de Fitz!" Disse o menor.

"Vocês são lindos!"

Evelyn não resistiu em dar um abraço forte nos dois garotos. A mulher forte e durona sempre foi mais sensível quando se falava da própria família e agora estava um mel ao ver essa parte que não conhecia. O momento família só foi interrompido pela voz de Willis.

"Senhores, o jantar está pronto e servido, como o sr. Deavor determinou!"

"Obrigado, Willis!" Deavor estava de mãos dadas olhando fundo nos olhos verdes de Mirage e solta uma mão dela para que ambos sigam a mesa. Evelyn solta os sobrinhos e eles vão na frente. Evelyn vai andando atrás.

Ao chegarem na sala de jantar, viram que a mesa era generosa de acordo com o dinheiro e a boa vontade do homem mais rico de Metroville, e também pela compatibilidade da ocasião. Tinha tudo do bom e do melhor. Winston tomou a cadeira principal do jantar, com Mirage sentada à sua direita. Eli se sentou à esquerda, com Fitz ao seu lado. Evelyn, por sua vez, só olhava eles tomando posição enquanto a esperavam, fascinada pela ocasião, que nunca valorizou antes.

"Tia, não vai se sentar?" Perguntou o mais novo.

"Perdão... Eu não estou acostumada." Enfim ela pegou o único lugar que restava, sentando-se entre a cunhada e o sobrinho mais novo.

Claro que a comida era apenas um pretexto para a reunião familiar, então aquele jantar não foi a coisa mais calada do mundo, muito pelo contrário.

"Seus sobrinhos repetiram a nossa parceria! Enquanto eles cresceram te esperando, eu contava das coisas maravilhosas que fizemos juntos, e isso inspirou os garotos."

"Curiosa pra saber quem é o designer..."

"Sou eu!" Fitz se identificou.

"É mesmo?" Evelyn perguntou interessada.

"Sou sim! Aliás, você sabe porque eu raspei o cabelo? O papai contou que você tinha ficado careca na prisão e eu resolvi repetir o seu corte, inspirado em você! E não foi a minha única inspiração, eu peguei tudo o que fez e melhorei!"

"Como a planta da Devtech..."

"Sim, eu remodelei o prédio. Deixei com o meu estilo mas sei que fiz algo que te deixaria orgulhosa."

"Ah, eu estou muito orgulhosa! Com certeza." Se dirigiu ao outro filho. "E você, Eli? Puxou tudo do pai?"

"Pode crer! As ideias do Fitz sempre foram ótimas, e eu sempre soube a melhor maneira de todo mundo concordar com isso."

"E a relação de vocês com os supers?"

"Sei que você não é muito fã deles..."

"Isso mudou. Eu entendi que não eram eles o problema. Se a pessoa usa a muleta, a culpa não é da muleta e sim da pessoa, que quer continuar dependendo dela. Meu problema era justamente usarem eles de muleta."

"Usam ainda hoje. Se a parte empresarial tá indo de vento em popa, a ideológica dá bastante trabalho pra gente."

"Vou fazer o possível pra ajudar vocês..."

"Dá pra gente não falar de trabalho aqui?" Interrompeu Winston. "A gente tem que ficar mais a vontade aqui... Irmã, como é que tu sai de uma prisão pra deixar o trabalho te prender!"

"Faz sentido..."

"Tia, o que você fazia na prisão, pra passar o tempo?" Fitz voltou a conversar, apesar de o assunto não ser o mais desejado pelo pai que o olhou de cara feia.

"Win, deixa o garoto!" E respondeu. "Eu fazia algumas gambiarras pra desestressar. Minha cela tinha muito lixo, fizeram o favor de me colocar no pior lugar, me tratando como ninguém... Só usando a criatividade pra isso passar."

"Fico feliz de você tar no meio da gente."

"E eu mais ainda. Sabia que meu irmão tinha criado filhos bons, mas não sabiam que eram maravilhosos."

E continuaram conversando amenidades enquanto conversavam, em um ambiente leve que contagiou até a ex-presidiária, onde todos estavam muito felizes e desestressados. Todos escovaram os dentes ao terminar, nessa ordem: Winston, Mirage, Eli, Fitz e Evelyn. Estavam todos sentados no sofá quando Evelyn voltou do banheiro. Todos tinham ido lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Ia se sentar no sofá junto com os demais quando, Fitz se levantou.

"Ei, tia Evelyn! Senta não! Eu tenho que te mostrar a maquetona que eu fiz no meu quarto!"

"Ah... Tudo bem."

"Vem!"

Fitz se tornou empolgado e impulsivo quanto a esse assunto e começou a correr mais do que as pernas de Evelyn poderiam acompanhar. A já idosa antecessora apertou a mão do jovem, com leves gemidos de cansaço.

"Calma... Entendo sua animação, mas eu não estou em forma pra acompanhar o ritmo, das suas pernas."

"Tá bom."

Os dois subiram por uma escada longa até o quarto de Fitz Deavor. Tão longa que a não tão jovem Evelyn acabou se cansando, o que levou o sobrinho a estender uma cadeira para a mesma, que se acomodou ali. A maquete era eletrônica e precisava ser ligada. Foi só ele apertar o botão que revelou uma miniaturização impressionantemente precisa da cidade.

"O design é só a parte atual do meu trabalho. Meu objetivo é liderar a divisão de pesquisa e desenvolvimento da DevTech como a senhora já fez. Após muitas aparições públicas com o meu pai, eu memorizei tudo o que podia. O que não podia, eu desenhei!" Deu zoom em um prédio aleatório e continuou: "Os desenhos não eram assim tão precisos, porque usualmente eu não tinha muito tempo, mas servia perfeitamente pra eu lembrar como era tudo. O maior trabalho era atualizar: famílias que se mudavam, saindo ou entrando, novos prédios que eram construídos, e a projeção futurista, mas deu tudo certo." Começou a mostrar versões futuristas e não tão miniaturizadas de objetos menores. "Eu aprendi que desde o passado nós sempre olhávamos pro futuro, eu e Eli vamos manter essa tradição! E aí, o que achou?"

Evelyn, após ouvir tudo tinha os olhos marejados e um sorriso largo. "Fitz, eu estou muito orgulhosa de você... Muito mesmo!" E confessou: "Eu fiquei preocupada, pensando que a prisão tinha jogado tudo o que eu fiz fora... Mas você foi um sucessor mais do que digno. Quantos anos você tem mesmo?"

"Valeu, tia... Eu tenho 18!"

"Eu não sonhava em chegar tão longe nessa idade..."

"Já conversei com o 'velho', você vai trabalhar comigo!"

"É sério!?"

"Claro! Você mesma não ia querer ficar parada aqui, não é? Mas a gente fala disso depois, vamos relaxar!" Ele tomou a iniciativa de abrir a porta, em gentileza a parente querida que queria tanto ver.

"Seu irmão me conhece mesmo muito bem..." Ela desceu pra desfrutar de sua nova vida, voltaram juntos pro sofá pra jogar conversa fora. Evelyn agora, não apenas desfrutava da sua liberdade, mas o fazia com uma família que a recebeu de braços abertos. Ela pode até ter perdido muito tempo, mas não perdeu o que de fato importava.


End file.
